Go Above and Beyond
by goldengirl04
Summary: My first fan fic. Please read and review. Introduces Clark, Lana, Pete, Chloe, Lex, and others.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: These stories are fan fiction for the show "Smallville." Therefore, the stories are a spin-off, and do include the original characters of "Smallville."  
  
GRAND OPENING: Above and Beyond, Antique Treasures  
  
"Hey, Lana, did you see the new store opening down on Main Street? I saw an antique rocker that my mom would absolutely love. I will have to stop by there after school." Clark looked around, searching for Chloe and Pete.  
  
Lana replied, "No, Clark, I haven't seen it yet. But I've been really busy with The Talon. We are having a big special going on this week, and I've been swamped. Have you heard from Nell lately?"  
  
"No, but the last time I talked to her it sounded like she was enjoying her new job in Metropolis," Clark said. After spotting Pete and Chloe making their way through the throng of students trying to get to class, he grabbed Lana's hand and pulled her along.  
  
"Chloe, Pete, wait up!" Chloe's blonde head glanced and up and saw Clark. Her face broke out in a wide smile. "Hey, Clark. Long time, no see. It's not like I didn't see you yesterday, but hey, I'm glad you missed me." Pete grumbled a "Hello" while thumbing through his Physics notes. "You do know we have a test in five minutes from the 'Devil' herself, right? Did you study for it?"  
  
Clark responded, "Don't call Ms. Walum that. She's only doing her job."  
  
Chloe said, "Oh, I didn't realize her job was to make our lives miserable. That woman is a witch!"  
  
"You guys over exaggerate. That poor woman is probably just lonely. Ever since her husband died last year, she just hasn't been the same," Lana said.  
  
The warning bell shrieked through the hallways. "I guess we better get to class. One thing I know for sure, Ms. Walum WILL count us late," Clark answered.  
  
*********** 


	2. The Ring

"Ok, class. Time to hand out your tests." Ms. Walum started to pass out the tests as the class quieted down.  
  
AJ Saenz raised his hand. "Umm, Dev.I mean, Ms.Walum?" The class snickered. "Are you sure you can not give us a one day extension on this test? You only assigned it yesterday!!"  
  
"That is too bad if you did not prepare for it. Maybe if you had not wasted those hours by playing football." she replied.  
  
"But the big game is on Friday! We needed the practice!" AJ looked distressed.  
  
"That is no excuse. Now, shut your mouth, young man, or you will find yourself in the office. I will not have rudeness in my class." Ms. Walum continued passing out the tests.  
  
She was a woman of about 60, with gray hair that she always kept pulled back in a severe bun. Ms. Walum was stick thin and wore no jewelry, except her wedding ring. Now, though, she was wearing something different instead of a wedding ring. It was an strange looking stone, blue in color yet green towards the center and set in a silver band.  
  
Clark motioned to the ring and said, "That's an unusual ring, Ms. Walum. Where did you get it?"  
  
She glanced lovingly down at the ring and replied, "Oh, I got it at the new antique shop called Above and Beyond. Isn't it lovely?"  
  
Clark wouldn't have called it lovely. It was almost ugly, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "It's very.unique."  
  
"Don't try to get out of this test, Mr. Kent. Be quiet and finish."  
  
Clark was mesmerized by it. But he was starting to get a headache. He shook his head to clear it, and completed his test. 


	3. The Shopkeeper

Disclaimer: Smallville is not mine! Don't sue! Thanks!  
  
The next day, Ms. Walum was sneezing and coughing in a frenzy as the students drifted in. Lana quickly rushed to her side and said, "Are you feeling well? I can call the nurse, if you would like." Ms. Walum waved her away and grumbled, "Leave me alone, foolish girl. I'm just fine. Take your seat." As her hands were waving, Clark noticed something very strange. The blue of the ring on her hand looked like it was shrinking. The green was glowing eerily. Also, Ms. Walum's skin had taken on a greenish cast.  
  
After school, Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana discussed Ms. Walum's behavior. "Maybe she is just sick. Even mean teachers like her get sick." Pete said as her looked at the red "F" on his Physics test paper. Lana looked at her own "B" paper, sighed, and said, "I still feel really sorry for her. She has no one to come over and take care of her. They passed the new antique store Above and Beyond and Chloe and Lana looked at each other. Chloe pleaded, "I know it will probably ruin your reputation, but would you guys mind coming in here with us?" Pete and Clark exchanged manly glances and grudgingly agreed. Pete said, "Five minutes, you guys. We don't even want to be seen in there." "Well, there is that rocking chair I want to buy for Mom. I could at least check it out," Clark stated. The four friends headed in. The shop could only be described as weird. Everything this store had in supply had at least one spot where there was green on it. Baby dolls with green eyes were displayed on shelves, while jewelry with green stones shone behind the counters. The furniture was decidedly strange too. All of the couch's arms stuck out at weird angles, and there were green stones which decorated them. The rocking chair that Clark had liked rocked slowly back and forth in the center of the store, on display. It was a deep brown mahogany with green arms. The shop owner came up and introduced himself. "Hello, hello, I'm William Wallis, the owner of this store. What can I do for you fine folks?" Clark glanced sheepishly at the rocking chair and answered, "Well, I was wondering how much for that rocking chair. My mom would love it." "That chair? Well, since you are one of the first customers to ask about it, I will sell it to you for $50." Clark started to shake his head no. "Ok, ok, $25 but that is my final offer. And it's only because I like you kids." Lana walked up holding a beautiful bracelet with the unique glowing green stones. "Clark, I just have to buy this!" Lana pushed the bracelet at him. As soon as he touched it, though, his skin started reacting to it. His skin moved around until it looked like it would break open. Luckily, Lana did not notice. Clark gave the bracelet back to Lana. "You better hold on to it, Lana. What about you, Chloe? Pete? Did you guys find anything you liked?" Chloe replied, "This store freaks me out. Are we ready to go yet?" "Yah, I guess, unless Pete would like to stay longer," Clark retorted. Pete rolled his eyes. "No, I'm done with this place." Lana and Clark paid for their purchases. Clark told the shopkeeper, "I'll be back later with my Dad's truck to pick up the rocking chair." Chloe practically dragged the group out of the shop. Lana asked, "Chloe? What's wrong with you?" "I don't know, something about that store just gives me the creeps. I don't want to go back there again." Clark looked worried. "Ok, I can pick Mom's rocking chair up by myself. Well, I should be getting home. I will see you guys later." The group split and headed their separate ways.  
  
A/N: Review, Review, Review! Be sure to keep reading to find out the ending! 


	4. Nightmares

Disclaimer: It ain't mine!  
  
The next day, Ms. Walum was not in class. The teacher who subbed for her reported that she was just not feeling like herself. Clark and Lana resolved to find out what was going on with her.  
  
"I would feel really bad if she was home sick in bed and NO ONE came to visit her," Lana said, "actually, I'm not feeling too good myself. Maybe I haven't been getting enough sleep."  
  
As they reached Ms. Walum's house, Lana felt a chill run down her spine.  
  
Ms. Walum lived in a dark house which would have inspired nightmares in even the most courageous. The trees were leafless and beckoned to any who would come. Clark walked up the path and knocked on the door.  
  
"Ms. Walum, are you in there? It's Clark Kent and Lana Lang. We come to see if you need anything."  
  
With a cough, Clark adjusted to his x-ray vision and peered through the walls of the crumbling house. He saw a figure sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Lana, I think there's something wrong! I'm gonna kick the  
  
door down. Step back!" He gave the frail door a good kick and the hinges broke off. He saw Ms. Walum laying there. On her left hand was the ring. In her right hand was a note.  
  
It said, "The ring.the ring." He checked her pulse and found that she was dead.  
  
Lana rushed in. "Clark, what.? Is she dead?" He nodded and Lana looked away.  
  
She pulled her cell phone out and called 911. "Yes, operator? I'd like to report a death at 125 Maple Street."  
  
A/N: Aww, the beauty of cliffhangers! Review and I will update! 


	5. Stranger Things HAVE Happened

Disclaimer: Don't sue, thanks a bunch! It's not mine!  
  
"I can't believe she is dead," Pete whispered after the funeral, "What did they say the cause of death was?"  
  
"They don't really know," Chloe answered, "but I bet that the meteor that crashed at Smallville years ago had something to do with it. I am going to go to my computer and find the answer. After the way we treated her, she at least deserves that."  
  
Lana and Clark talked quietly.  
  
"Do you think the ring caused it?" Clark asked. "I always thought there was something strange about it."  
  
Lana replied, "Rings don't cause deaths. They just.don't. If it did, we have much bigger problems on our hands than the ring."  
  
Clark said thoughtfully, "Stranger things HAVE happened."  
  
"Clark, I have to be getting home. I'm am still not feeling well. Actually, it has gotten worse. I am burning up." Lana got up to leave.  
  
"Ok, Lana, I will see you." He grasped her hand and noticed the bracelet. "You're actually wearing that bracelet?"  
  
"Yes I am. I like it. I haven't taken it off since I bought it. I would have taken it off but it appears to be stuck. I'll fix it later."  
  
"Lana, I don't want you to wear that anymore. It isn't right."  
  
"Clark, I have to go. Why are you so worried about a dumb bracelet? I will see you at school tomorrow."  
  
Clark knew something was going on, and it all seemed to tie in to the antique shop. It was a good thing he hadn't had time to pick up the rocker yet. But he had to figure out how to get the bracelet off of Lana. He decided to pay William Wallis another visit. 


	6. Secrets

Disclaimer: Don't sue, Smallville is not mine! Or else I would be rich!  
  
"I can't tell you anything about where I get my merchandise. It's a consumer confidentiality." The shopkeeper looked worried.  
  
"Look, Mr. Wallis, I don't want to cause any trouble.Lex." Clark looked up as Lex Luther chose that moment to walk in. The shopkeeper grew more distressed.  
  
"Mr. Luther. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, first of all, you can tell my friend Clark the answers he is looking for."  
  
"But, sir," the shopkeeper complained, "there's this confidentiality."  
  
"Now, Mr.Wallis, is it? I know that Clark would not want to make you do something illegal. I don't have to remind you who my father is."  
  
Mr. Wallis looked around and finally said, "Alright, I found all my merchandise by the side of the road about 10 years ago. I finally had enough money to open up my own shop and I still had all this junk just sitting around in my attic. I figured, what the heck, and decided to use these as my opening displays."  
  
Clark explained how he believed Ms. Walum had died from the ring and how Lana was sick and getting worse. Lex looked skeptical.  
  
"Are you telling me that there is something in this merchandise that is sucking the life out of its owners?"  
  
Clark persisted. "Stranger things have happened, Lex."  
  
"Ok, Clark, I give up. Mr. Wallis, how much will it take to destroy all this merchandise and start from scratch?"  
  
Mr. Wallis looked outraged. "Are you kidding me? I'm not going to give up what I've worked so hard for all my life just for some stupid kids."  
  
Lex pulled out his wallet. "Now, Mr. Wallis, I didn't say that you would not be reimbursed." He handed him a wad of 100 dollar bills. "I'm sure that's enough to buy new merchandise."  
  
Suddenly, Chloe ran in. "Clark! It's Lana. She's.going to die." Clark and Lex rushed out.  
  
A/N: Aww the thrill of suspense! Review, I know you have it in you! 


	7. Alive

Disclaimer: If only Smallville was mine.too bad it isn't, so don't sue!  
  
"Lana, wake up! What's wrong with you?" Clark looked down at her pale face and didn't know what to do.  
  
Finally, his head cleared and he grabbed her hand. "Get the bracelet off of her! It's poisonous! It cannot be touching her at all!"  
  
Chloe and Lex wrestled with the bracelet, but it would not come off. Lex shouted, "Clark, it's stuck!"  
  
Chloe was still working with it. With a loud pop, the bracelet jumped off of Lana's wrist and onto the floor. It writhed on the floor like a snake.  
  
Chloe looked at Clark. "Clark, that THING, it's moving! Kill it, or something!"  
  
Clark grabbed a baseball bat sitting in Lana's room and swung it around. He brought it down on the bracelet and it shattered. Pieces of glass oozed green slime.  
  
"Don't let that green liquid touch you!" Clark ordered. He grabbed Lana and they rushed out of the room. They all piled into Clark's dad's truck and Lex's car, Lana included. She seemed to be waking up, and there was a little more color to her face. Both vehicles raced to Above and Beyond.  
  
"Ok, Wallis. I want all this stuff burned now.WHAT?!?" Clark looked around.  
  
All the merchandise was still there, but Wallis was gone. "Let's burn this stuff before it gets any worse."  
  
Lana was talking but still did not have the strength to get out of Lex's car. "I'll be okay, you guys."  
  
They were careful to load all of the stuff into Clark's truck. They took all the junk out into the Smallville field and set it on fire. As the junk burned, green haze floated up to the sky. Chloe sent a rueful smile upward and said, "Well, this will be a great story for the Torch." Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
A/N: Read on and make sure to review! 


	8. The End of An Adventure

Lana walked up to Clark the next day at school. "Clark, I want to thank you for everything. You were the only one who knew what to do. Just, well, thanks." She hugged him tightly and walked quickly away.  
  
Clark looked pleased. He saw Chloe and motioned for her to come over.  
  
"Well, how is that story coming along?"  
  
"It's going to be great. And it's another weird story for me to add to the bulletin board."  
  
The two friends headed off to Physics, where Mr. Kolton had replaced Ms. Walum. Clark looked at Chloe and said, "I wonder what happened to Ms. Walum's ring?" They both looked at each other in alarm, then laughed it off. Clark glanced at Chloe and said, "I'm sure they threw that piece of junk away already."  
  
FIFTY MILES AWAY: METROPOLIS The police officer who had collected Ms. Walum's belongings looked down at the ring,  
  
"Hey, my wife would love this! Our anniversary is coming up and it will save me a lot of trouble."  
  
He picked it up and put it in his pocket. The ring's dull green glow brightened, looking like it was alive.  
  
THE END A/N: Wow, my first story is over! I know that some of the chapters were short, but this is my first. Thanks to all of you who read it. Be sure to check back, I already have a new story just dying to get out! And review! Tell me what you thought of it, stuff I did wrong, etc. 


End file.
